Just Another Winter's Day
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Christmas is drawing near and Troy's all alone, left to remember exactly what he had...and what he lost. Is there anything he can do to make things right or is it just another winter's tale? TxG


**A/N**

**Yeah, yeah, i know. It's not xmas...but so what? Everyone needs a little festive cheer now and then. Not that this is cheer...or incredibly festive, but i had a sudden urge to write it all down and share it with you guys. Cause i'm nice like that :D Review and tell me what you think, and if you think i should make it into a two-shot. Lovely, jubly love! xxx **

Troy shivered as the open window let in the cold air, reminding him it was a cold winter's day, nearing Christmas, that he'd be spending alone, all alone...again.

As if he needed fucking reminding.

Getting up, he slammed the window shut with such force the glass shattered onto the floor.

"Why does everything go _so fucking wrong_!" he yelled, grapping a dustpan and sweeping the mess up.

He shivered again as the now window-pane less window let in even more cold. Groaning he knew he'd have to drive to the hardware store and fetch the putty and new glass. It couldn't stay like that over the coldest season of the year.

Not that Troy cared, he'd rather freeze than face being on his own once more at what was supposed to be the happiest time of year.

"Merry Christmas my ass" he growled, shoving his coat on and grabbing his keys.

During the hour's drive to the store, Troy's mood got worse and worse. Not only did his car skid on the icy roads, _why did they ever buy a house so fucking far away from everyone else?_ But he constantly saw families laughing, sledging, snowballing...having fun. It only succeeded in prompting him to remember just what he'd be doing when the much anticipated day finally came around.

"Eating a crappy Indian takeaway and getting food poisoning, while watching fucking awful telly repeats" he snapped to himself.

Pulling up into a parking spot, he whacked the door shut, cursing when he almost slipped on the snow.

Glaring at the giant, waving snowman in the entrance, Troy snatched a basket and went in search of what he needed, thankful that God seemed to notice him for once, and the aisle he needed was set well apart from the cheesy decorations.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Stood at the far end of the very same aisle he was in. _The very same aisle._

He smiled for the first time in months as he saw the little boy race up to her, clutching a fluffy penguin in his arms, and behind him, his brother grasping a fluffy reindeer. She turned from what was occupying her on the shelf and knelt down, holding out the basket to her sons.

They dutifully dropped them in, receiving a warning to stay close, before running off again. Troy watched as she laughed, returning to her search on the shelf.

Slowly walking up to her, he heard her muttering to herself.

"Why couldn't I be married to a fucking handyman?" she mumbled.

"Because you married me" Troy said, making her jump.

"Troy! What are you doing? You know what the court said!"

"I know, I know, I'm not allowed near you, any of you. I just..."

"You just what? Thought you'd follow me?" she retorted angrily.

"Window putty" Troy mentioned helplessly, gesturing to his basket.

She glanced down at his items before glaring back at him.

"I mean it Troy! Go away, and fucking stay away. The boys don't need this!"

"Please, Ella. Let me see them. I miss them, they're my boys" he pleaded.

Gabriella looked into his begging eyes with hers full of coldness.

"No. You made your bed, you freakin' lie in it. I'm not letting you have anything to do with them"

"Please! You don't know what it's been like these past months! I've been devastated! I can't live without you three, please Ella, please!" Troy begged, emotion filling his eyes.

"No! You're not part of the family anymore, it's just me, Chase and Beau. That's the Bolton family, you're nothing to do with it"

"Who gave you the Bolton name? Who did they inherit the Bolton name from? Me, I'm their Dad Gabs, don't take that away from me"

"Why not? I have every fucking right to" she snapped.

"I can take you not being in love with me anymore. I can take that you never want to see me again. I can take you hating me for the rest of your life. I don't like it, I hate it, but I can take it if you let me see my sons. I can't take not seeing them Gabs. Don't keep them from me"

Gabriella didn't answer, she just glowered back into his eyes, making him flinch.

"Where are you living?" he questioned.

"My parent's"

"Do you need anything? Money? A car? Anything?"

"No thank you, me and my boys don't accept charity, especially from the likes of you" she spat, flinging her purchases into the basket and stalking off, scooping a son up in each arm as she found them on her way to the checkout.

Troy yelled and threw his basket across the shop floor, not caring about the stares he was receiving.

Gabriella winced at the noise as she took her bag and led the boys into the car park.

"What was that?" Chase asked in his adorable little voice.

"Nothing honey" she told him sighing, "nothing at all"

* * *

_**The nights are colder now  
Maybe I should close the door  
And anyway the snow has covered all your footsteps  
I can follow you no more  
The fire still burns at night  
My memories are warm and clear  
But everybody knows it's hard to be alone  
At this time of year**_

"What?" Troy snapped into the phone.

He was listening to old Christmas songs, they reminded him of what he lost, of Gabriella and Chase and Beau, his family.

_**It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale**_

"Snapping at me isn't going to bring her back you know" Sharpay replied.

Troy groaned and said,

"What do you want?"

"I know you saw her today. What happened?"

"She was there Sharpay. Amazing as she always was. She was with the boys, but she won't let me see them"

"Well we knew that already"

"I know! It's just...if she could just let me see them. They're my boys too Shar, my little boys. Chase, he looks so much bigger, he's still a little boy but, he looked so grown up! And Beau, my baby Beau, cute as ever. I just want to see them Shar, that's all I want. Imagine living your life without ever being allowed to see Cristobel"

Sharpay glanced down at the tiny, dark, newborn girl she was rocking in the carrier. Tears welled in her eyes and she knew there and then how hard it was for him.

"There's nothing we can do Troy. It's Gabi's decision. If she wants you away from them, and the court see's you as a risk to the boys...there's nothing anyone can do"

"I've not drank since she left! I've not touched a drop! You know how disciplined I've been! Even when I was at your get together, you were all drinking, I didn't have anything!"

"But Gabi doesn't see it that way. She thinks as soon as she gives in you'll go back to your old ways" Sharpay mentioned.

"But I won't! You know I won't! I wouldn't dare!"

"But does she know that?"

Troy didn't answer; he sank his head into his hands and rubbed his face vigorously, trying to wake himself up.

"Maybe you should appeal. Or do one of those 'Dad's Have Right's things"

**  
**_**And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed  
It's a love that could never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world wide scale  
It's just another winter's tale**_

"It's no use Shar. She's gone. And she's taken my boys with her. Like you said, there's nothing anyone can do"

He put the phone down with a click and sighed, listening to the Church bells ringing, telling everyone it was midnight.

_**Why I stand alone  
A bell is ringing far away  
I wonder if you hear  
I wonder if you're listening  
I wonder where you are today  
Good luck I wish you well  
For all that wishes may be worth  
I hope that love and strength  
Are with you for the length of your time on earth**_He shut his eyes and tried to remember the last time they'd put the boys to bed together. His mind was so full of other times, times when he was drunk, completely out of it...that he couldn't remember it. That's what hurt most, that he'd go the rest of his life and never be able to kiss his boys goodnight and tuck them in, promising them he'd be chase any monsters away that came in the night.

For one, hope filled moment, he caught Sharpay's words buzzing around his head.

"_Maybe you should appeal. Or do one of those 'Dad's Have Right's things"_

**  
**Then he shook his head, after all...who would care?

_**It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed  
It's a love that could never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world wide scale  
It's just another winter's tale **_

The phone rang again, persistently, as if telling Troy he needed to answer. Troy groaned and threw it against a wall where it shattered.

"I'm not fucking saying anything else to you Sharpay" he growled.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he made his way up into the bedroom, the bedroom _they _shared, and fell into a restless, long sleep.

* * *

"What's the matter honey?" Maria asked kindly.

"Nothing Mom" Gabriella said, putting the phone back on the hook, "nothing at all"

**A/N**

**Not the ending you wanted i don't think?? Like i said before, review and tell me what you think. The more reviews i get the bigger the chance i'll continue it! X**


End file.
